


See the stars

by Malecandkitty



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecandkitty/pseuds/Malecandkitty
Summary: Kitty stargaze, what more could you want in life?





	See the stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is an atrocity, but once again at least I tried

Kit was sitting in bed with his legs pulled up to his chest and his chin resting on his knees, his hair was messy and his eyes were burning from lack of sleep, but he didn't make a move to lay down because whenever he closed his eyes he ended up in a nightmare.

So he was planning to not sleep even if it killed him. After a few minutes of sitting in silence and counting the stars he could see outside his open window, he decided to see if he could go up to the roof and just sit outside.

He stood up, letting out a soft hiss as his bare feet touched against the cold floor and padded across his room to his door which he slowly pulled open to avoid waking anyone who was sleeping.

He made it barely a few feet before a quiet voice stopped him in his tracks "where are you going?" It asked and Kit whirled around to find Ty, standing in the doorway of his own room and looking at Kit with a curious expression.

"To the roof" Kit answered and crossed his arms. If it had been anyone else he probably would have lied and said he needed a drink, but Ty was someone that Kit didn't want to lie to.

Ty pursed his lips and nodded "Ok, I'm coming with you" he decided before disappearing into his room for a second, only to slip back out with two blankets, two pillows, a book, and a witchlight "let's go" he said and walked past Kit, lifting his hand to cast the with light across the dark hallway.

"You don't have to come with me" Kit hurriedly told him and rushed after Ty to take both the blankets out of the shadowhunters hold "no I don't, but I want to. I haven't been up to the roof in a while and I can't sleep anyway" he answered matter of factly.

"Why can't you sleep?" Kit asked in concern and moved in front of Ty, turning around to walk backward so he could keep his eyes on Ty's face "I suspect it is the same reason as you" Ty shrugged, "and Kit you shouldn't walk backward, you'll fall" he added in a more concerned tone 

Kit stuck out his tongue and continued to walk backward, completely disregarding Ty's warning "so you were having nightmares?" He asked and raised his eyebrows in question.

Ty blinked "I never said that" he answered as they reached the door to the stairs which lead up to the roof, "you said you were probably awake for the same reason as me and I'm awake because of nightmares" Kit explained and turned around to walk up the stairs like a normal person because even he wasn't stupid enough to go upstairs backward.

Ty pursed his lips as if thinking of what to say "ok yes I was having nightmares" he conceded and reached behind him to grab onto the sleeve of Kit's shirt "walk faster" he said, his voice echoing slightly in the long enclosed staircase.

Kit rolled his eyes but complied none the less and hurried after Ty, as they exited onto the roof he reached out to take a hole of Ty's hand but stopped right before their fingers brushed "can I hold your hand?" He asked.

Instead of voicing his answer Ty just took Kit's hand in his own and pulled him along "let's lay down right here" he decided and dropped the pillows on the ground before carefully setting his book on top of them.

Kit nodded and helped Ty to neatly spread out one of the blankets before laying down and snatching up one of the pillows.

Ty joined him on the blanket, but instead of laying down he sat up, cross-legged with his witchlight shining light down on the pages of his book.

"What are you reading?" Kit asked as he watched light and shadows dance across Ty's face "Sherlock Holmes" came Ty's quiet answer.

Kit grinned "I should have guessed, what story are you reading?"

"The speckled band" 

"That's the snake one right?" Kit asked

Ty nodded and looked up from his reading, gray eyes meeting with Kit's even in the darkness "yeah, a woman's stepfather learns to control a snake and tries to make it kill her so he can get her money" he explained.

"Snakes are creepy, cool, but creepy" Kit muttered and sat up, looking up at the stars and smiling softly at the faint light.

Ty followed Kit's line of sight and also started up at the stars "that's Orion" Ty whispered as if he was scared of disturbing the peace "do you know a lot about space?" Kit asked and Ty nodded excitedly.

"Yes I do, do you want me to tell you about it?" He asked and leaned towards Kit with wide, happy eyes. How could Kit say no to that?

He laid back and pulled Ty down beside him "tell me everything" he said and listened intently as Ty started to speak.

"Jupiter has at least 67 known moons, Mars is named after the Roman god of war, the red spot on Jupiter is actually a giant storm that hasn't stopped for at least three hundred years. Also, did you know that one day on Venus is longer than a single day on earth?" Ty's voice grew louder as he continued talking and his hands gestured wildly at the open expanse of space above them.

Kit felt his eyes widen and he shook his head "I can't even comprehend how that is supposed to work so don't even try to explain it" he decided and rolled over so he was completely facing towards Ty.

Ty merely shrugged and continued to stare up at the sky "it's beautiful" he said and Kit grinned "yeah" he whispered, his eyes not moving from Ty's pale face.

"You aren't even looking at the sky," Ty said in clear confusion "yeah, but I'm still looking at something beautiful" Kit laughed and draped his arm over his eyes.

"You're flirting with me," Ty said as he sat up and looked down at Kit, he didn't look annoyed or angry he just looked like he was figuring out an interesting puzzle.

"Yeah" Kit responded and sat up as well "I'm not very good at flirting, but I wanted to try" he laughed, "I mean if it annoys you then I won't do it again"

Ty looked Kit over and shook his head "it doesn't annoy me, you can still do it," he decided after a moment of silence and scooched a slight bit closer to the boy beside him.

"Do you want to keep watching the stars?" Kit tentatively asked.

Ty considered the question for a minute before shaking his head "no, I want you to kiss me" he said in a casual voice that did not match his words at all.

What Ty had said didn't quite register in Kit's mind for a moment and when it did he let out a choked noise before coughing loudly "you want me to what?" He asked in shock.

"Kiss me, unless you don't want to," Ty said and crossed his arms "when people flirt that usually means they like the person they flirt with and you flirted with me so you like me"

"I mean yes, I do like you, but you really want me to kiss you?" Came the confused and startled reply.

"Yes because I like you too, so we can kiss" 

"Uh, yeah, yeah sure just one question, have you ever kissed anyone?" Kit asked as he moved over in front of Ty and leaned forward slightly.

"No, I haven't, have you?"

"Yeah"

"Ok? Kit are we going to try kissing or not?"

"Oh right" Kit glanced around the deserted roof, wondering if maybe Julian had somehow heard them talking and was on his way to murder Kit for kissing Ty.

"If you get uncomfortable then just hit me or something" Kit sighed, "actually please don't hit me, you are a lot stronger then me and I don't want to be injured"

Ty nodded "ok, if you make me uncomfortable then I'll just push you away. No punching required" 

Kit coughed awkwardly and started to slowly lean towards Ty, but stopped "you should close your eyes" he muttered.

"Why?" Ty sighed.

"Because you staring is making me freak out"

Ty nodded and closed his eyes with a barely perceptible sigh "hurry up" he whispered and Kit couldn't help the quiet laugh that he let out.

"I will," he said before quickly leaning the rest of the way forward and connecting their lips in a quick soft kiss.

It was silent for a few seconds before Ty opened his eyes and blinked "Is that all?" he questioned and Kit shrugged "I can do it again" he suggested.

"How about I do it this time? You close your eyes and I kiss you because that way we would have both kissed each other" Ty decided.

"I don't think it really works like that, but ok" he agreed and closed his eyes, waiting for Ty to return the kiss.

Ty placed his lips over Kit's and rested his hand gently on Kit's shoulder to steady himself.

Kit pulled away and scooched away from Ty "so we just kiss" he said and smacked his lips to accentuate his point.

"Actually we kissed twice, but yes" Ty agreed and rubbed his eyes tiredly "did you enjoy it?" He added and Kit immediately nodded.

"Of course I enjoyed it, I've wanted to kiss you for a long time" he admitted as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"We should stop talking now," Ty said as he laid down and looked up at the sky like they had been moments before.

"Why?" Kit asked.

"Because I want to keep looking at the stars" 

"Can you tell me more about the planets?"

Ty looked at Kit and smiled "yes, I love space" he replied and Kit laid down beside him, waiting for him to start speaking.

"Did you know that Uranus makes one trip around the Sun every 84 Earth years?" Ty asked and Kit snorted "why the hell would I know that Ty?"

"I don't know I just thought I would ask,"

"The extent of knowledge I have about space consists of knowing the order of the planets" 

"Oh really? What's the order?" Ty asked?

"Do you not believe me?" Kit asked in an indignant voice "Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune!" 

"Fine I admit you know one basic fact about space, but that isn't impressive" Ty begrudgingly admitted.

Kit scoffed and stuck out his tongue before closing his eyes "whatever just tell me more about space" he said.

He heard Ty shift around into a more comfortable position before speaking "Mars is home to the tallest mountain in the solar system" he said softly and Kit could tell that Ty was getting tired just like he was, but neither of them made any move to head inside.

Instead, they lay there together with Ty whispering random facts about space and Kit drifting in and out of sleep to the sound of Ty's voice.


End file.
